


【翻譯】Merwin Snapshot 梅蛋日常快照

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: D/s, Dom Merlin, M/M, Restraint, Sub Eggsy, mild D/s themes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梅林收緊他的手，看著緊繃自伊格西身上散去如子彈從金士曼西裝落下。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻譯】Merwin Snapshot 梅蛋日常快照

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Merwin Snapshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324957) by [OverMyColdCoffee (Room3b)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Room3b/pseuds/OverMyColdCoffee). 



有時候，當伊格西不安或是焦慮時，梅林會握住他的手腕並等著。他知道被輕微束縛住的感覺能幫助伊格西放鬆。有時候那發生在總部的獨處時間裡，有時候會是在公開場合中，那時候他們就必須小心點不被看見(那看起來是有點怪)。或是伊格西躺在他懷中，兩人蜷在床裡的時候。

 

梅林收緊他的手，看著緊繃自伊格西身上散去如子彈從金士曼西裝落下。那效果總是幾乎立即顯現，但需要花上幾分鐘才能讓伊格西的呼吸與心跳平息下來。梅林很高興知道伊格西如此信任自己，並將這工作交付給他。

 

梅林經常在這麼做時被點燃情慾，儘管他通常將注意力移至別的事物上，因他不想要焦慮狀態的伊格西來解決這個。但他最喜歡的事絕對是在伊格西背後入睡，一條手臂塞在枕頭下，另一條掛在伊格西的身側，握住相對於自己的大手而顯得細小的手腕。感受著伊格西的平靜，知道伊格西覺得好多了並因知道梅林負責著自己而感到滿足與溫暖，最後兩人就這樣一起陷入沉睡。

 

到了早上，兩人依舊維持在原本的位置上，他會緩慢又深入的操進伊格西，一手握住伊格西的性器，另一手從伊格西的脖子下方繞過去，在他喉嚨的寬度上環住。沒有用力按下(只有輕輕的)但能感覺的伊格西試著保持住不動好讓自己不會在梅林的手中被扼住呼吸，他保持不動的能力與他被點燃的程度抗衡著，抗衡著不急切地將自己往後操進梅林的老二或往前操進梅林的手。將他的男孩送入那小小的兩難境界總是令梅林愉悅，並著迷於看著伊格西崩潰著啜泣顫抖。那一整天他將會顯得臣服並熱情，甚至比平時更加黏人並充滿肢體碰觸；而梅林能做的就只有不要在他工作時間裡讓那男孩跪到地上，並讓他在梅林的手指蜷入他髮中時愉悅的嗚咽聲從塞滿的嘴裡洩漏而出。

 

這就是梅林為國家所做的犧牲奉獻，真心不騙。

 

－END－

 

 


End file.
